Stop Girl
by yukiero
Summary: She always smile at me. She never show hatred or disgust only those smiles but she can't fool me. She wants to be free from me but I can't do that. I love her and she doesn't know that, it's always hidden in my placid face. So, for a little bit more let me hope that you love me even just a drop from your love.


**Author's Note:** I have nothing to do and this story just came out. Since it's a long time since I wrote a story in this account then I will update it here. Please read and review. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

I always look at her, she always smile at me, take care of me, welcomes me home every time I arrive from work. She always keeps her secrets, she always hides something from me but there is she can't hide from me; the sadness her eyes holds. Every day I look at her, no matter how hard she tries to hide it in her smile she can't fool me. I know she is hurt, full of sadness and I know she is breaking, shattering into pieces. The worst thing is that I know the cause of her misery, I know why she is living in this hellish world, and it's me. She was force to marry me, force to love me, force to live with me, I the only who had cause it all but I can't do anything to stop it. I can't let her go; I don't want her to belong to anyone other than me. Yes, I'm a demon not just physically but my very being; a demon who is very possessive in things that he own but she is an exception. She is not just something that belongs to me; she is mine; my very heart and feelings and letting her go means killing me.

She doesn't know my feelings, it is always hidden in my harden face; no expression and always emotionless but every time I see her smile when I give her something my hearts flatters; I don't want her to smile to anyone other than me. I'm selfish I know but this feeling is slowly growing in me and I know I love her; she is my obsession. I want her to smile every time but I know I couldn't do it. Late at night I can smell salty tears from the other side of the bed where she sleeps. I did not touch her throughout the year we are married, I did not want to hurt her even it means fighting against myself to control in taking her. I want her to be fully mine but choose not to, not wanting her to hate me more. I couldn't touch her but it doesn't mean I find others to fill it. No, she is the only one I want and need to have and all those women who tried to entice me with their charm knows it.

There she goes again, smiling at me even though she knows that I smell her salty tears the night before. How I want to hold her that night; embrace her. How came she is so near yet so far from me? The sadness in her eyes is more obvious today but there is also something in her eyes; something I can't describe. Yet again she see me through the door, I hate this part of the day, another tiring day in my office. I can't smell her scent that seems addicting to me, I can't eat her cooking for lunch but I know how much I hate this time of the day is as much she loves it; she can be free from me.

I am now standing in front of the door, I look back at her as she stands feet away from me and I did not know why but she looks like she's about to cry. I want to ask why, is there something that hurts her? I step back to her and hold her cheek; it feels warm and soft to my touch. By the look of her eyes I can tell she is shock but her eyes soon softens as she let out a smile, a kind of smile when she see something that interest her, when she receive something that she really loves. I just stand there, holding her cheek and examining her face. She closed her eyes as she lifted her hand to hold my hand that is holding her cheek.

I am surprise by her action but she shock me still when she tip toe and kiss my cheek and with reflex I am about to hold her when she sudden break the contact and left me abruptly. Due to that process I accidentally pull the ribbon and left it hanging in my hand. I did not know what happened but it brought a smile to my lips. I hold the ribbon tighter and smell it; I can smell her fresh scent from it, I put it in my pocket. It even widens my smile as I exit myself from the house. If these things often happen in this time of the day then I don't mind leaving the house. I let out a sigh of how wishful that though is, I know I can't let myself hope. I touch my cheek where she kissed me and I feel like I'm so much lighter. Maybe just maybe she likes me in some extend. Even if it's a small chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay its finish. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
